One common technique of manufacturing spring mattress is the one known as the pocket technique. According to this technique, the springs are enclosed in pockets, i.e. they are enclosed individually by a cover material. Owing to this arrangement, the springs become relatively resilient individually, such that each spring may flex separately without affecting adjacent springs, which increases the user's comfort, since the load will be distributed more evenly across the surface that receives the load.
One problem inherent in this type of mattresses is, however that they are a great deal more expensive to manufacture than many other types of spring mattresses.
Consequently, there is a need for a mattress that is easier and/or cheaper to manufacture while at the same time offering comfort at least equivalent to that found in prior-art pocket-spring mattresses.